Wisemen Team chapitre 1
by Spade666
Summary: une histoire qui parlera du capitaine Cross, de la Wisemen Team, contient aussi beaucoup de OC, OOC... mais qui n'a pas vraiment grand-chose en commun avec le jeu... je vous laisse juger! C'est ma première fanfic que je publie, soyez pas trop durs avec moi, svp... Classé M pour le language...


**Chapitre 1 Bienvenue dans le Blackwatch.**

Je me nomme Robert Cross, je me suis engagé à l'âge de vingt-deux ans, tout d'abord, j'ai fait le service standard des Marines, mais ils ont bien vite remarqué mes talents et ils m'ont refilé à l'unité Delta, le commando antiterrorisme. De là, je n'ai fait qu'une autre unité, le Blackwatch. Ils m'ont remarqué après que je sois revenu d'une mission en Afghanistan, j'étais le seul du commando au complet qui respirait encore, amoché, des cicatrices partout, une solide commotion cérébrale, le crâne fendu, mais toujours vivant. C'est un officier qui est venu me rendre visite, après que l'on m'ait annoncé que ma famille avait péri dans un incendie, l'officier m'a proposé un poste dans une unité spéciale et je ne lui ai rien répondu. Ça ne l'a pas découragé pour autant, non, il est revenu me voir chaque semaine, il me demandait de mes nouvelles, mais je me doutais bien qu'il suivait attentivement mon dossier depuis un bout de temps et je n'avais pas tort.

Quelques temps après que les toubibs aient déclaré que j'étais physiquement remis, il m'ont emmené dans une base où ils m'ont fait passer une bonne centaine de tests physiques et psychologiques. J'ai ensuite revu l'officier bizarre, cette fois il portait un uniforme qui ne m'était pas familier, noir de la tête aux pieds, à l'exception de deux étoiles ailées sur ses épaules et il m'avait l'air de s'engueuler avec le commandant de ma base. Ce dernier a fini par accepter, apparemment, mais la seule chose qui clochait, c'était le salut plein de respect qu'il a adressé à l'autre con vêtu de noir et j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Le Delta n'obéit qu'à l'état-major, hors ce type n'en faisait pas partie, j'ai commencé à me poser plein de questions, mais, là-dessus, l'autre débile est entré dans la pièce où je me trouvais et il a dit du tac au tac;

-Soldat, vous êtes transféré d'unité, dorénavant vous ne dépendez plus de l'unité Delta, vous dépendez d'une autre unité. Nous vous offrons une chance de monter en grade plus rapidement, de façon moins... Standard, peut-être, mais dans notre unité, nous regardons surtout le talent et les capacités, hors il semblerait que vous soyez un soldat plein de ressources, exactement ce dont nous avons besoin en cet instant.

Je lui ai jeté un regard froid et j'ai répondu;

-Vous êtes pas au courant? Les blouses blanches ont déclaré que j'étais plus bon à rien, encore moins pour repartir sur un champ de bataille et je vois pas en quoi un soldat bousillé vous serait utile.

L'officier a rétorqué sans même un haussement de sourcil;

-Vous vous laisseriez diriger par ces enfoirés de grosses têtes? Hmm, dans ce cas, peut-être que votre dossier dit vrai et que vous n'êtes plus bon qu'à retourner à la vie civile... Enfin, je n'avais pas trop placé d'espoirs en vous, c'est toujours ça. Au revoir, soldat Cross.

Je m'étais levé, l'œil brillant de colère, je lui ai aboyé;

-Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez de moi, hein?! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi?! Dites m'en plus et on verra, pour ce transfert à la con!

Il s'est retourné, s'il n'a pas esquissé le moindre sourire, ça s'entendait dans sa voix et ça se voyait dans ses yeux et il m'a dit;

-Très bien, alors, vous devrez accepter un transfert temporaire dans notre base, à Fort Detrick et je vous dirai tout, mais après ça, sachez que vous n'aurez plus que deux choix, vous joindre à nous, sous les conditions que je vous énumérerai une fois là-bas, ou bien passer en cour martiale pour que nous vous fassions jurer sous serment que vous ne divulguerez rien de nos opérations.

Je répondis froidement;

-Rien à foutre. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils m'ont fait jurer, alors que j'étais encore sur un lit, couvert de bandages et à peine en état de parler. Officiellement, mes blessures remontent à un accident de voiture. Mon dossier militaire sera tenu top-secret pour les derniers huit mois...

Il eut un sourire glacial qui m'a donné une vague envie de me cacher sous le lit et il a dit;

-Hmm, une nette tendance à défier ses supérieurs... Intéressant, ça vous donnera un avantage.

Sur ces mots, il est parti sans rien ajouter, je me suis retrouvé seul dans cette pièce blanche qui me filait des maux de tête épouvantables, puis les toubibs sont revenus en me disant que j'étais libre de retourner à la vie civile et je leur ai demandé ce qu'était devenu l'autre guignol. Ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais taré, puis ils m'ont rendu mes fringues, mes effets personnels, avant de me faire reconduire par deux soldats et je me suis retrouvé planté là, au milieu d'une base qui m'était inconnue. Pas d'escorte, mais je me suis débrouillé pour trouver la sortie et me suis barré vite fait. J'ai passé une semaine à errer de ci, de là, puis un beau matin, alors que je relevais d'une cuite monumentale, je reçois un coup de fil du crétin en noir et il me demande si je suis toujours intéressé et je lui répond de me laisser deux autres jours. Étonnamment, il accepte, je passe donc deux jours à me remettre de ma cuite qui en avait duré trois, puis je rappelle le con et lui dit qu'un poste moche sera toujours mieux que rien. Il envoie deux de ses hommes me chercher, je les trouve plutôt bizarre, ces deux types, vêtus de noir de la tête aux pieds, mais pas de costards-cravates et pas de lunettes de soleil. (le style Men In Black, vous connaissez, je suppose?) Enfin, je grimpe dans la bagnole et on s'embarque jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus près où ils prennent soin de montrer leurs papiers en disant que leur propre pilote les attends et on se fait guider jusqu'à un petit avion noir. Encore là, aucun blason, aucun signe et je me demande vaguement si je ne suis pas en train de me faire embarquer dans une grosse connerie...


End file.
